Jenny and Joy
by RedCopper
Summary: most nurse Joys are are sweet and innocent all the time but this one has a secret she is a bad girl and Jenny must take her in May contain same gender stuff If you dont like it dont read it
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Pokemon and This is just for fun

The secret Life of Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny

Chapter 1 Jenny and Joy

Most nurse Joys are sweet and innocent, but this Joy is a naughty girl. At day she is just a plain nurse Joy but a night her pink hair turns black and her nurse outfit is in the closet, She pimps it in all Black leather really tight. Jenny you think justice and law but this cop loves her Growlith's tongue and her motorcycle's vibration if you get it.

How do they have to do with each other you might ask well night nurse joy was taking advantage of a normal teenage trainer at the under ground bar. Thinking to her self "they never know that I am that prissy nurse do they ha-ha this so fun". Jenny was on the case of the Rapist Loose [it is cause she gives it to any one] Leather a Black Hair woman who rapes willing drunk people [male and female] not really rape but there were many complaints. Joy about to score an slender 16 year old blond chick and her man before was interrupted by none other that officer Jenny.

"I have you now Loose Leather" she said while the click of hand cuffs broke the conversation nurse Joy was having. Jenny takes Joy out side and tells Joy to get on the bike. Joy says "I see the look on your face, I could get on and go jail or you could [sliding her cuffed hand down to Jenny's leg] be a bad cop and make me please you" Jenny slightly mad that she could see right through her says "I would nevvv err" she speech muffled by the kiss that Joy placed on Jenny's lips

Jenny now aroused and horny forces Joy to her knees and pushes Joy's head in crouch and Jenny says "if you want to go free please me." Joy licks Jenny's clitoris slowly at first and a little dry but soon much faster and very wet. Jenny starting to twitch from the pleasure moves to the bike and Joy is forced to follow. As Joys tongue gets deeper in Jenny's Pussy jenny starts to moan and it just gets louder. Joy mumbles officer you like that while in Jenny's pussy.

This makes Jenny climaxes and her sexal fluids pour over Joy's face. Jenny wordless at what she had just done, unlocks the hand cuffs and leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Pokemon and This is just for fun

The secret Life of Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny

Chapter 2 Jenny the sex offender

Jenny is horny as fuck and laying on her bed reflecting on what happened with loose leather. She wants it so bad and as a cop she could easily force it on someone. she goes on patrol and finds a guy with pikachue and 2 friends.

"Sir what is that you have there" She says as she walks up to the guy

"what the pikachue" he said

"no what you put in you pocket when you saw me" Jenny said

"I didn't put any thing in my pocket" he said

"whats your name you dirty lier" Jenny said

"Ash ketchum" Ash said

"Your freinds" she said

"I am brock you can lock me up any time Jenny" Brock said

Jenny pistol whips brock and knees him in the nuts

"Take your shit faced friend somewhere else bitch" she shouts at the girl

They leave rather quick

"You scumbag tell me what you or I will have to stripe search you" she yells at Ash

"I Don't have any thing" He said

"Fine I will have to stripe you better do it in the Pokemon center"

She grabs his arm and a pulls him into the center

Joy sees and asks "What are you doing Jenny?"

"I have to strip search this man" Jenny said

"Well you might need my medical experience" Joy said as she winks

That's when Jenny realized Joy was Loose Leather

"Maybe" Jenny says

they push Ash into a medical room and take his cloths off

"What do we have here, concealing a weapon is against the law" Jenny says to Ash while stroking his huge cock

"What are you doing" Ash asks

"What does it look like I am confiscating your weapon" she says has she begins to suck

"Ooooooh Kay" Ash said

as Jenny sucks Joy starts to rub Jenny's covered pussy. Jenny's pussy begins to moisten the panties, Joy then takes Jenny's panties off and kisses her clit.

Mean while Jenny begins to deep throat Ashes cock. Ash can't handle the pleasure starts to groan very load and cums in Jenny's mouth. Jenny starts to cum as well when Joy began to gnaw on her moans "Yes, ah, fuck, Yes GOD ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." While swallowing Ash's cum.

Jenny whispers to Ash "Stick it in Joy nice and slow"

Ash creeps around behind Joy and deeply penetrates Joy while her panties are still on

Joy Moans

Ash Thrusts

and Thrusts

over and over

Joy Moaning into Jenny Wet

Makes Jenny Cum

Joy takes the mouthful and continues to French kiss Jenny's Pussy while moaning

Ash begins to thrust hard an Joy gets sopping wet and Starts to Moan Ah I like that cock Harder, Harder, Ah OH, GOD Fuck AH YeSSSSSSSS"

while Joy Moans into Jenny's pussy and Jenny once Again cums This time however so hard it floods Joy's Mouth and Wets Joys sexy Outfit

Joy starts to Cums all over Ash The warm rushing fluid causes him to cum with her

Ash tired from the massive three way, Passes out, While Jenny and Joy Ended it with a long kissing scene.

I hope you liked it

Please comment Good or Bad


End file.
